Kingdom Hearts Can't be For Real
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: I never expected this to be real. Kingdom Hearts is real! I'm serious! I may not be the best of people to trust, I will admit, but I have proof! This story right here!  Sora X Kiari  Riku X Namine  Roxas X OC I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N: My brother's name is made up, just so you know, chosen by him, and my name is based on my username. And I'm _not_ revealing my age directly. Hopefully no one will learn. . 'Cause itsa secret!)**

"This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS!" I sang along with the song. Then, after a moment, I clicked the tab and changed the song. "Kingdom Hearts is so much epic-er than Portal," I said to myself before humming along with the song. As a matter of fact, that's what I'm doing now. Drumming away on the keyboard with this story, listening to songs on the computer. My brother's beside me. I glance at him. Figures. He's working on his own story. "Are you on the second chapter?" I hissed, leaning over the arm of my chair to get a closer look at the words, though I still wasn't able to get a clear view of the words.

"No, Shadow. It's a new-" he retorted, cut off as a loud 'thump' resounded through the roof. I practically jumped two feet in the air, asking myself, "What the heck was that!"

I heard muffled voices coming from upstairs, and though I couldn't make out the words, I recognized at least one of them. With a short squeal of excitement I nudged my brother and whispered, "It's Sora, Andy!" My brother grunted in disbelief but I jumped from my chair and ran out of the room, skidding to a halt at the foot of the stairs, having to grab onto the railing to keep from going past the stairs or falling down. Then I began dashing up the stairs, completely skipping the last step of each set. I grinned slightly as I remembered the rest of my family was gone, a good thing for Andy and I. At least, I was glad for it. No one was able to run into the room before me and probably end up getting their butts kicked by Sora. I was sure it was Sora, and now that I was upstairs I was able to catch the voices of the people inside the room. From the names I knew my guess was correct.

"What was that sound? Sounds like maybe a Heartless is around. At least, that's my guess."

"Don't be so skittish. Even if it _is_ a Heartless, we can take it on."

"Ya, but Riku, you never know how tough these Heartless are. I've nearly been overtaken by those monsters on several occasions."

Deciding to interrupt them I quietly knocked on the door. Instantly the room fell silent short of a girl whispering, "I doubt a Heartless would politely knock on the door." Then the voice I knew was Sora retorted, "But an Organization XIII member might. We don't know if we took care of all of them. There might be more."

"I'm not a Nobody!" I called, giggling slightly as I heard someone inside the room jump. I watched as the knob turned slowly and the door creaked open a crack. I saw a single blue eye peer out then the door slammed shut again. Then I heard two voices that surprised me.

"Sora, what is it? Is it a Nobody?" Roxas!

"I don't think so." That was Sora. But the next voice…!

"Sora, what was it?" Namine! Why were the two Nobodies here? I thought they had disappeared at the end of Kingdom Hearts II! Oh well. Then Sora replied, "Seemed like just a normal girl. But…"

Getting tired of waiting for the people inside to finish debating I swung open the door and stood their, my arms folded, my weight on my left leg, and a faint grin on my face. All in all there was Sora, Namine, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi. My grin widened as my gaze drifted over each, resting on the two Nobodies for a while longer. I raised my hand and waved it slightly, saying, "The name's Shadow! What's brought you five here?"

For a moment they just stood in shock, then Namine took a few steps forewords and held out her hand, saying, "I'm Namine." I held back mentioning I knew her name already and took her outstretched hand, saying, "Nice to met you, Namine!"

After a few more seconds Kiari went to stand next to her Nobody and, holding both her hands together behind her, she told me, "I'm Kiari." I smiled briefly at her then, glancing at the boys, teased, "Are you three a bit shy?" another smile touching my lips. Letting go of Namine's hand I brushed past her and Kiari and stood in front of Sora. I couldn't help it. I whispered, "The Keyblade's chosen one." Then I glanced at Roxas, ignoring Sora's shocked expression, and stated calmly, "And his Nobody, Number XIII of Organization XIII." I saw out of the corner of my eye Sora snap his hand backwards, summoning the Keyblade, and then aiming it at my throat. I chuckled briefly and said, "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. But I _do_ know all of you. Kairi, Sora's love and the seventh Princess of Heart. Namine, Kairi's Nobody and a witch with power over memories. Roxas and Sora, linked in the same way. Then Riku, Sora's best friend, lost to the darkness for a time, though he was able to find his light again." Suddenly I found three – no, four – Keyblades aimed straight at me. I simply gave a short laugh. I gave a short yelp of surprise as Roxas jabbed Oathkeeper towards me and I snickered, "You wouldn't go killing random people for no good reason."

Roxas retorted in a low growl. "We have good reason. How do you know us?"

"A game," was my only reply. Then I glanced at Sora and, shrugging my shoulders, said, "I couldn't help but admit it. I'm not a witch like Namine, though, if that's what you think. I'm just a normal person, like you were before the Keyblade revealed itself to you." Then I heard more pounding from downstairs and, after a while, Andy stood in the doorway, panting slightly. His eyes widened as he saw them and he slowly backed out of the doorway. But Sora had noticed him. Going past Kairi and Namine he chased after Andy. I called, "He's going to get the pole! You won't catch him beforehand!" But when I moved towards the doorway Roxas moved to stop me. With a small laugh I noted, "I forgot you two were still glaring daggers at me still. Oh well. I guess should get comfortable."

I heard a loud 'thwack' from downstairs and jeered, "I think your pal Sora has lost to a giant metal stick." I could see, in my mind's eye, my brother poking Sora with the pole. Then I heard the garage door swing open. I settled down on the ground, closing my eyes, crossing my legs, and humming the words to Passion, the Kingdom Hearts II opening. Then I opened one eye and whispered, "A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line up the pieces. Yours and mine."

For a moment Roxas seemed slightly off-guard and, using that to my advantage, I shoved away his Keyblades, dashing past Riku, Namine, and Kairi. I dashed down the stairs and into the room the computers were in. I ran to the PS2 and quickly switched it on, grabbing the controller. I could hear Roxas and Riku storming down the stairs and willed the system to hurry up and get to the game screen. Suddenly the Kingdom Hearts II menu screen began to load. I quickly set up a new game and waited for Roxas and Riku to show up. Just that instant they appeared at the doorway. I quickly clicked the 'X' button and jumped away from them, dropping the remote out of the way. A nervous smile replaced my cocky one. I heard the game beginning, but it wasn't yet to the cutscene. I took another step back as Roxas started towards me. For a moment I managed to evade him, but only a moment. Before I remembered there wasn't only Riku and Roxas freaked out about me, Sora was behind me, blocking my way out. I whirled around and bared my teeth at him, then ducked down as I heard Roxas swing Oblivion at my head. Then my eyes widened, more in relief then fear or surprise, as I heard Sora's voice. But it wasn't the one in front of me.

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory…"

Sora glanced at the TV and asked, "What in the world is that!"

"That's you," I said, going onto my knees. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand and added, "At least, that's you in the game. This is how I know you three," gesturing at the three Keyblade-wielders. I sighed, my shots of adrenaline wearing thin. I wasn't used to running in the first place. I hated that sort of stuff for this long. But while trying to dodge a group of angry people with Keyblades? I let out one last giggle then slumped to the ground, quickly fading into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was still in the computer room. The first thing I noticed was the blanket on top of me. I pushed myself up, shrugging the blanket off, and heard someone behind me say, "Finally you're awake. I've been stuck here since last night."

I sat up and glanced back, noticing Roxas sitting there. For a moment I thought it was my imagination. Then I remembered what had happened before I blacked out. "So it wasn't a dream. Kingdom Hearts is real…" Roxas tilted his head in confusion then said, "Well, I had noticed you were shivering last night after you blacked out. Your brother helped me find the blanket." I lowered my gaze to the floor, then said, "You must be hungry."

"Not really," he said, but a moment later I heard his stomach rumble. I giggled slightly and, getting to my knees, teased, "It doesn't sound that way." I quickly jumped to my feet and said, "Let's go find out what there is to eat around here." I swung around and began to head towards the kitchen but before I could so much as take five steps Roxas stopped me, putting one hand on my shoulder. I glanced back at him and he said to me, "Sorry for last night. Just… Riku, Sora, and I had no idea who you were and-"

"I would've done the same thing. That is, if I could," I said, cutting him off. I saw him smile a bit and thought, _Who said Nobodies have no emotion? Last night, angry, this morning, happy. I guess they're even bi-polar at times._

Then I shrugged off Roxas's hand and continued into the kitchen.

When I reached it I pulled out the oatmeal, then, deciding against it, glanced at my brother who was sifting through the fridge. I yanked open the freezer and pulled out the half-empty tub of vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream. We were home alone. Well, short of the Kingdom Hearts people. So why not eat ice cream for breakfast?

I pulled out a few bowls and the ice cream scoop and began to serve each one. I could hear Riku and Sora talking with one another and saw them standing on the far side of the room. I could tell that Namine and Kiari had found my cat without even looking up from the ice cream.

My brother grabbed a spoon and tried to get a bit of the ice cream, but I slapped his hand, knocking the spoon out of his hand and onto the counter. I said, "Don't start eating from the tub! At least wait for me to finish putting it in the bowl!" He just groaned and sat down at the table, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and finished spooning out the ice cream. Then I began to place them at the table. I pulled out spoons for each person – except Andy, who was already scarfing his 'breakfast' down – and put one in each bowl, then sat down and said, "Breakfast's ready for all the people who're hungry!" Almost instantly the five others were at the table, with only one question of why there was ice cream for breakfast. Then they started eating.

After, I jumped up from the table, remembering this. I ran back to the computer room and hopped onto the computer, shaking the wireless mouse to get the computer out of hibernation. And, after about an hour of work, I've gotten here, though I hadn't been able to show this until later. We've been busy, all day yesterday, setting up living arrangements, and I forgot about it the day after. Then, the next morning, my brother and I tried to figure out why the Kingdom Hearts characters were there.

"What happened just before you guys showed up in the room?" Me.

"Well, Sora managed to get possession over the controls of the Gummi Ship." Roxas, with a sharp glare at his counterpart.

"I didn't do anything!" Sora.

"You crashed us." Riku, who was also glaring at Sora.

With a short sigh I groaned, "We're not getting anywhere arguing with one another. Now, that still doesn't explain much. If you had crashed into the room, there would be a hole in the roof and the ship inside, not to mention me and my brother would've been squashed."

Namine shrugged her shoulders and said, "There was this big patch of darkness that we fell into. Maybe it was a portal or something that led us here."

"But what about the ship," I pressed, turning back to the three boys, who seemed ready to fight one another. Roxas switched his attention to me and said, "Maybe it went somewhere else."

Suddenly a thought popped in my head. "Was there anyone else with you?" When they all shook their head I said, "Maybe only things with conscious thought came here." I couldn't help but add, "Though that doesn't explain how Sora got here."

Instantly Riku and Kiari burst out laughing. Sora got up and opened his mouth to snap back at me but Roxas grabbed him with one arm, covering Sora's mouth with his other hand. I fell onto the floor, laughing so hard I began to cry and when I finished I was practically gasping for breath. I sat up and said, "I _had_ to. It was too funny to be left unsaid." Sora only grunted in reply. "Lighten up a bit," I teased. "At least we have an idea of how you got here. But it still leaves where your Gummi Ship landed… Maybe it'll be on the news."

I grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button, quickly finding the news channel. I sighed, "Right now it's just weather… Great…" After a while of waiting the news moved on from the weather report and onto general news. The first couple reports weren't what we were looking for, but then was the article we were searching for. I knew instantly it was the others' ship and it had crashed pretty close. But, unfortunately, they had moved it to a new location to study it. I tossed the remote back to where it had been and said, "I guess you're staying here a while yet."

"But we have to fight off Heartless!" Sora complained. My retort was, "You have no idea if there are Heartless on this world, though this world is a lot bigger than the others you have been at."

"How much bigger?" Roxas asked.

"Well, let me think… A lot bigger," was all I said.

"That really didn't explain much," Kairi pointed out.

I just shrugged my shoulders. Getting up on my feet I asked, "What now?"

"Well, maybe we could look for Heartless," Sora offered. "Since you mentioned there might be some around."

"You five can't go running around this place! The least of your problems would be the authorities finding you with the Keyblade. The biggest would be the fan girls!" I said, half joking, half serious.

"But-"

"No!" I snapped.

"But we have to kill the Heartless!" Sora insisted. But I simply rolled my eyes at him and went back to finish up this chapter. But I have to hurry. I doubt Sora'll be content sitting here after I mentioned the possibility of Heartless. Just another problem to face. These people are more trouble then they're worth!


End file.
